The Queen's Champion
by Dehope
Summary: Percy zostaje zdradzony przez osobę, której ufał najbardziej. Lecz zobaczysz, nie jest to to, czego oczekujesz. Załamany, znika bez śladu. Wraca, jako inny mężczyzna, z relacją między nim, a boginią, po której się tego najmniej spodziewano. Nie HOO ... jeszcze. Co się stanie, gdy pojawi się nowe zagrożenie? Będzie walczył? Brak jakiegokolwiek Percabeth w tym ficku. TŁUMACZENIE
1. 1 Zdrada

Tytuł oryginału: The Queen's Champion  
>Autor oryginału: Anaklusmos14<br>Link do oryginału: s/8948741/1/The-Queen-s-Champion  
>Tytuł tłumaczenia: The Queen's Champion<br>Beta: na razie własna, ale szukam nowej  
>Zgoda: jest<p>

Spoiler: Percy zostaje zdradzony przez osobę, której ufał najbardziej. Lecz zobaczysz, to nie jest to, czego oczekujesz. Załamany, znika bez śladu. Wraca, jako inny mężczyzna, z relacją między nim, a boginią, po której się tego najmniej spodziewano. Nie HOO* ... jeszcze. Co się stanie, gdy pojawi się nowe zagrożenie? Będzie walczył? Brak jakiegokolwiek Percabeth w tym ficku.

**Rozdział 1. Zdrada**

Dwunastka olimpijskich bogów i bogiń wpadła do sali tronowej na Olimpie spodziewając się walki z władcą tytanów, Kronosem, który próbował zniszczyć ich siedzibę władzy. Lecz kiedy wybuchły drzwi, ujrzeli widok jakiego nikt nie spodziewał - Luke Castellan, który oddał swe ciało władcy Tytanów, leżał nieruchomo na podłodze, martwy, a Percy Jackson stał nad Annabeth Chase z mieczem przy jej gardle, niezauważone przez olimpijczyków łzy płynęły po jego twarzy.

- Mamo, proszę pomóż mi! Percy próbuje mnie zabić! On jest zdrajcą! - krzyknęła Annabeth bezradnie, wołając o pomoc bogów, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Atena wysłała strumień energii w kierunku syna Posejdona, zwalając go z nóg. Annabeth, która szybko wyciągnęła sztylet, skierowała go w miejsce pod lewą pachą Percy'ego. Lecz nim mogła go dźgnąć, srebrna strzałka świsnęła w powietrzu, trafiając córkę Ateny w rękę, w której trzymała sztylet, powodując, że ostrze wylądowało na ziemi.

- Ty kłamliwa zdziro! - splunęła kuśtykająca nastolatka, ubrana na srebrno. Thalia Grace, porucznik Łowców Artemidy, stała wpatrując się w półboginię o blond włosach gniewnie.

Atena, która zamierzyła się do ataku na dziewczynę, spotkała się zarówno z piorunem piorunów, jak i trójzębem wymierzonymi w jej twarz.

- Dość! – ryknął Zeus. - Thalia, wyjaśnij co się dzieje! – nakazał Zeus wzburzonym tonem.

- Najpierw trzeba powstrzymać Annabeth. Jest zdrajczynią i będzie próbowała zabić Percy'ego, gdy tylko dostanie szansę – powiedziała Thalia, wskazując na wpół świadomego Percy'ego Jacksona, leżącego na podłodze sali tronowej.

- Kłamiesz! Wyraźnie widziałam jak Jackson próbował zabić moją córkę! – syknęła Atena.

- Cisza! – krzyknął Zeus. - Aresie, zatrzymaj dziewczynę. Apollo, sprawdź Jacksona! - Zeus wskazał gestem na Thalię, by ta kontynuowała.

Ares pstryknął palcami i Annabeth została skuta niebiesko-brązowymi kajdanami, a Apollo podszedł do Percy'ego, powoli odzyskującego przytomność.

- Annabeth, Percy i ja byliśmy w drodze do sali tronowej po Kronosa, lecz przed drzwiami posąg Hery spadł na mnie, przytrzaskując mi nogę - zaczęła tłumaczyć sytuację czarnowłosa. - Percy próbował pomóc, ale Annabeth zaciągnęła go do sali tronowej, mówiła, że nie ma czasu. Gdy starałam się wydostać, słyszałam jak Percy walczy z Kronosem. Udało mi się uwolnić i dojść do drzwi sali tronowej akurat na czas, by zobaczyć Annabeth, podkradała się za Percy'ego, i wbijającą mu sztylet w dolna część pleców. Kiedy ostrze odbiło się, Annabeth była w szoku. Słyszałam jak mówiła, że to miejsce było piętą achillesową Kronosa lub Luke'a. Percy odwrócił się i wbił Luke'owi sztylet w jego bok, w jakiś sposób jego cios trafił w słaby punkt Luke'a - mówiła. - Annabeth zaatakowała Percy'ego, krzycząc na niego, że zabił miłość jej życia. Percy szybko rozbroił ją i przyłożył miecz do gardła. Gdy Annabeth zapytała, na co czekał, Percy odpowiedział jej, że nie on zdecyduje o jej losie, że to rola bogów, by zdecydowali, co z nią zrobić - Thalia wyjaśniła zdyszana, a Apollo podszedł do niej, by wyleczyć jej nogę.

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? - Atena spytała, na co Thalia zwróciła wzrok na nią.

- Przysięgam na rzekę Styks, że każde słowo, które powiedziałam, było prawdą – powiedziała Thalia, wciąż wpatrując się w boginię mądrości.

Grzmot huknął głośno i bogowie spojrzeli na Annabeth z wściekłością, która skuliła się lękliwie.

Percy, któremu udało się stanąć na nogi, powoli zaczął kuśtykać w stronę Thalii, która była już w stanie stanąć po tym, jak Apollo wyleczył jej nogę. Gdy tylko dotarł do niej, objął ją mocno, szepcząc podziękowania, a łzy wciąż wypływały z jego oczu. Thalia, która również płakała, przytuliła swojego kuzyna równie mocno. Zarówno Percy i Thalia siedzieli przy ognisku, gdy Olimpijczycy naprawiali szkody wyrządzone w sali tronowej. Annabeth udowodniono zdradę i skazano na wrzucenie do Tartaru, po tym, jak jej wspomnienia zostały przeszukane i bogowie zobaczyli, że była ona, razem z Lukiem, zdrajcą od początku.

Gdy tylko sala tronowa została w miarę naprawiona naprawiona, bogowie sprowadzili wszystkich półbogów, którzy przetrwali wojnę, wraz ze wszystkimi cyklopami i duchami natury, które walczyły, do środka, na uroczystość wręczenia nagród. Gdy Zeus mówił monotonnie na temat waleczności bogów, Percy pocieszał swoją kuzynkę która płakała po zdradzie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Tej samej dziewczyny, w której godzinę wcześniej Percy był beznadziejnie zakochany. On, wraz z niemal wszystkimi, czuł się w ten sam sposób. Podobno to wszystko było i będzie, jednak teraz Percy czuł, jakby przyszłość nie miała sensu. Jego twarz powoli przekształciła się w wyraz beznadziei. Jego oczy straciły całą swoją radość, stając się puste, bez życia.

Percy stanął na baczność, gdy bogowie zaczęli mówić o półbogach. Hestia, która siedziała obok Percy'ego i Thalii, wskazała na parę, by ci przeszli do przodu, by usłyszeć co Zeus miał im do powiedzenia.

Zeus wezwał brata przyrodniego Percy'ego, cyklopa Tyson'a, by wystąpił. Zeus mianował go generałem armii Olimpu; lidera cyklopiej armii w czasach tego wymagających. Gdy Zeus zaoferował Tysonowi broń jaką ten mógł sobie tylko wymarzyć, cyklop wybrał kij. Większość zachichotała na jego prośbę, lecz Percy tylko patrzył przed siebie, tępo.

Po Tysonie, Grover został mianowany na nowego Władcę Natury i dostał miejsce w Radzie Starszych Kopytnych. Satyr zemdlał zaraz po tym, jak mu powiedziano.  
>Następna była Thalia. Obiecano pomoc w wypełnieniu szeregów Łowczyń, została również pochwalona przez jej ojca, Zeusa, i przywódczynię, Artemis.<br>- Percy Jackson! - zawołał Posejdon, a jego głos szybko uciszył wszystkie rozmowy.

Percy podszedł do niego, wcześniej kłaniając się Zeusowi, i uklęknął u stóp ojca. Każdy patrzył na niego, który trzymał swoją głowę nisko, bez żadnych emocji widocznych na jego twarzy.

- Powstań, synu mój – powiedział Posejdon.

Percy wstał, na jego twarzy nie było wahania.

- Wielki bohater musi być nagradzany – oświadczył Posejdon. - Czy jest tu ktoś, kto zaprzecza, by mój syn na to zasługiwał? - spytał. Jego pytanie spotkało się z milczeniem.

- Rada się zgadza – powiedział Zeus. - Percy Jacksonie, będziesz miał jeden prezent od bogów.

- Cokolwiek? – Percy spojrzał powoli na wuja.

Zeus przytaknął ponuro.

- Wiem, o co się spytasz, największy dar ze wszystkich. Tak, jeśli chcesz, może być twój. Bogowie nie obdarzają tym darem dowolnego, śmiertelnego bohatera przez wiele wieków, ale, Perseuszu Jacksonie, jeśli chcesz możesz być bogiem. Będziesz służyć jako porucznik swojego ojca na zawsze.

- Nie, dziękuję, Panie Zeusie - odpowiedział Percy spokojnie, bez wahania.

- Nie?! - warknął Zeus. - Odrzucasz naszą hojną ofertę?

- Rozumiem, że jest to sytuacja nieoczekiwana, mój Panie. Ale chciałbym prosić o coś innego. Obiecujesz przyznać mi moje życzenie? - Percy zapytał spokojnie.

Zeus spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

- Jeśli to jest w naszej mocy - powiedział Zeus, patrząc na bratanka nieufnie.

- Jest, na pewno łatwiejsze niż sprawienie, bym został bogiem. Ale potrzebuję waszej przysięgi na rzekę Styks – dodał Percy.

- Co? – krzyknął Dionizos. - Nie ufasz nam?

- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, żebym zawsze wymuszał uroczystą przysięgę.

- Przyznaję się – Hades uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze! – warknął Zeus. - W imieniu Rady, przysięgam na rzekę Styks do wypełnienia twoich życzeń, tak długo, jak to jest w mocy bogów.

Na zewnątrz huknął grom.

- Szczerze mówiąc, Panie Zeusie, potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu pośród śmiertelników. Wszystko, co myślałem, że wiem okazało się kłamstwem. Choć chciałbym być nieśmiertelny, wolałbym uniknąć związanych z tym dawnych praw. Częścią pierwszą jest przyznawana częściową nieśmiertelność jak Łowcom Artemidy. Chciałbym również, by w Obozie herosów powstały domki dla wszystkich bogów, zarówno tych ważnych, jak i tych mniej. Myślę, że mój kuzyn Nico okazał się bardziej niż godnym, by mieć własny domek – zaczął Percy, nim mu przerwano.

- Nazywasz mnie pomniejszym bogiem, Jackson?! – ryknął Hades.

- Nie wuju - Percy uśmiechnął się. - Chciałem tylko się upewnić, że Nico dostanie własną kabinę. Jescze nie skończyłem.

Oczy Hadesa rozszerzyły się, lecz bóg pozwolił Percy'emu kontynuować.

- Chcę, by pomniejsi bogowie, ci którzy dołączyli do Tytanów, zostali ułaskawieni, choć ten jeden raz. Chcę pokoju z Tytanami takimi jak Calypso i Lete, by uwolnić ich z ich więzień. Wreszcie, chciałbym, by moje wujostwo, Hades i Hestia, odzyskali swoje trony na Olimpie. To jest moje życzenie – zakończył Percy, klęcząc przed tronem ojca.

- Czy to wszystko? – prychnął Zeus.

- Percy – powiedział Posejdon. – Prosisz o bardzo dużo.

- Trzymam cię was za słowo - powiedział spokojnie Percy.

Rada milczała.

Percy spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć różne miny bogów. Niektórzy wyglądali na złych, a inni zmylonych. Percy złapał srebrzyste znudzone spojrzenie Artemidy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, co myślała, ale Percy stwierdził, że nie warto wiedzieć.

- Chcesz być nieśmiertelny, ale wolny od starożytnych praw? Możesz stać się niebezpiecznym. Przecież zawsze możesz zmienić strony – powiedział Zeus, mrużąc oczy.

Percy wstał ze swego miejsca przy ojcu i podszedł do Zeusa, klękając przed nim.

- Ja, Perseusz Achilles Jackson, przysięgam na rzekę Styks, że będę na zawsze wierny Olimpowi i będę walczyć walczył przeciwko innym zagrożeniom - powiedział Percy poważnie.

Grzmot zagrzmiał ponownie, zatwierdzając przysięgę.

Olimpijczycy spojrzeli na Percy'ego w, z wyjątkiem Ateny, która wciąż była zszokowana zdradą córki. Nadal nienawidziła Percy'ego, jednak, przede wszystkim, była zażenowana tym, że to Annabeth, jej własna córka, była zdrajcą.

Gniew Zeusa szybko zniknął po tym, jak Percy złożył przysięgę. Był raczej wkurzony, gdy powiedziano mu, co ma zrobić, ale teraz miał bardzo potężnego półboga na swojej stronie, a plusy zdawały się przeważać minusy tego pomysłu.

- Bardzo dobrze Perseuszu. Nasza rada spełni twoje życzenie! – zagrzmiał Zeus, a dwa nowe trony pojawiły się w Sali.

Hades spojrzał na Percy'ego i niechętnie skinął mu głową, a Hestia podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

- Dziękuję, Perseuszu - zbliżyła się do jego ucha. - Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebować pomocy, zapraszam do mojego paleniska, zawsze będę tam na ciebie czekać –wyszeptała, nim pocałowała go w policzek i odeszła do swojego nowego tronu.

Na twarz Percy'ego wkradł się najmniejszy uśmiech, nim znów pojawił się na niej ból zdrady, nim ponownie uklęknął przed Zeusem, czekając na oddalenie.

- Artemido, proszę, podejdź tutaj, moja córko – powiedział Zeus.

Artemida zmrużyła oczy, ale wstała z tronu i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie klęczał Percy.

- Najłatwiej byłoby, gdybyś mogła dać Perseuszowi taką samą nieśmiertelność, jak swoim Łowczyniom.

Artemida skinęła głową i dotknęła ramienia Percy'ego, który, tylko na chwilę, zabłysnął srebrnym światłem.

- Dziękuję, Lady Artemido – powiedział grzecznie Percy.

Artemida spojrzała na Percy'ego i kiwnęła mu głową, wracając do swojego tronu.

- Wierzę, że ta ceremonia jest zakończona. Nowe domki zostaną zbudowane w Obozie Herosów, a Tytani uwolnieni najszybciej, jak to możliwe. A teraz będziemy świętować nasze zwycięstwo! – zagrzmiał Zeus.

Apollo, Dionizos i Hermes uśmiechnęli się i zniknęli. Po chwili, drzwi sali tronowej otworzyły się, a wszyscy zobaczyli ogromnym dziedziniec pełen jedzenia i wina. Został stworzony parkiet, muzyka grała. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z Sali tronowej i bawić się.

Percy ociągał się z wyjściem, by móc wymknąć się niespostrzeżenie. Miał już plany na najbliższą przyszłość.

Kiedy nikogo już nie było, Percy chciał uciec bocznym wejściem, lecz gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył Herę, patrząca na niego z jej tronu.  
>Percy spiął się, lecz chwilę później, niespodziewanie, podszedł do jej tronu i ukłonił się.<p>

- Pani Hero, zastanawiałem się, czy mogę prosić o chwilę twojego czasu – powiedział cicho.

Hera zmrużyła oczy, lecz kiwnęła na niego ręką.

- Chciałem tylko przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem do ciebie rok temu, w Labiryncie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie całkowicie zgadzałem się z tym, co ona do ciebie powiedziała, ale byłem naiwny i głupi. Starałem się skierować twoją złość na siebie, a nie na nią. Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem – wyjaśnił Percy. Skłonił się i odwrócił w stronę wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy Hera przemówiła.

- Czekaj, Perseuszu – zawołała za nim Hera.

Percy odwrócił się i spojrzał na Here, spodziewając się zostać spalonym.

- Wierzę, że próbujesz uniknąć uroczystości, prawda? - zapytała.

Percy ostrożnie skinął głową.

- Dobrze, pomogę ci. Dziękuję za przeprosiny. Chociaż byłam zła, to muszę powiedzieć, że rozumiem twoje powody – powiedziała Hera z uśmiechem, nim pstryknęła palcami, a Percy zniknął.

Percy pojawił się wewnątrz pustego Obozu Półkrwi, czując ulgę, że nikt nie zauważy jego ucieczki. Szybko poszedł do domku Posejdona i zebrał swoje ubrania, pieniądze, drachmy, broń i zaopatrzenie.Z szafki, wziął kawałek papieru i szybko napisał krótki list do Chejrona, nim opuścił kabinę. Poszedł do pawilonu jadalnego, gdzie przekonał kilka nimf, by dały mu coś do jedzenia na podróż. Podszedł do paleniska i wrzucił trochę jedzenia w ogień.

- Dla Hery. Dziękuję za wyprowadzenie mnie z Olimpu – mruknął, nim pobiegł w stronę Wielkiego Domu, gdzie zostawił notkę dla szefa Obozu.

Percy spojrzał na obóz po raz ostatni, nim ruszył w stronę Wzgórza Herosów. Po pogłaskaniu Peleusa, Percy odwrócił się plecami do swojego domu, którym Obóz był przez ostatnie cztery lata, nie wiedząc, kiedy i czy będzie mógł zobaczyć go ponownie.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka, kiedy Chejron i herosi wrócili do Obozu Herosów, centaur został powitany listem, który sprawił, że coś dziwnego ukuło go w sercu.<p>

Drogi Chejronie,

Chciałbym Cię poinformować, że przez jakiś czas nie będzie mnie w Obozie. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, postanowiłem poświęcić trochę czasu na podróże. Potrzebuję czasu, by uporządkować swoje emocje. Proszę, nie myśl, że jestem zły na ciebie lub kogokolwiek. Jesteś dla mnie jak ojciec, a obozowicze jak moi bracia i siostry. Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu dla siebie. Proszę, nie szukaj mnie. Wrócę, kiedy to wszystko ogarnę. Dziękuję za wszystko Chejronie. Proszę, powiedz obozowiczom, że mi przykro.

Dziękuję za wszystko,  
>Percy Jackson.<p>

_Notka od tłumaczki: Witam tych, którzy przeczytali rozdział pierwszy. Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Tłumaczenie tego tekstu wymaga ode mnie trochę czasu, więc nie spodziewajcie się aktualizacji częściej niż rozdział, może dwa, na miesiąc. Będzie trochę przekleństw, ale, z tego co pamiętam, niezbyt dużo. Ze względu na zamieszczenie tekstu na dziale ogólnodostępnym będę cenzurować. Proszę o wytknięcie mi wszelkich błędów, bym mogła je poprawić._

**_Rozdział poprawiony 11.01.2015_**


	2. 2 Tajemniczy mężczyzna

**Rozdział 2. Tajemniczy mężczyzna**

_(Pięć lat później)_

Minęło pięć lat, odkąd ostatni raz widziano bohatera Olimpu. Posejdon był w głębokiej depresji, morza były niespokojne od ponad trzech lat. Wszyscy wierzyli, że Percy wróci sam. Myśleli, że podróżuje, zabije kilka potworów, by odreagować, a następnie wróci do Obozu. Ale po roku bez słowa, zaczęto się martwić. Po dwóch latach, Zeus wysłał Łowczynie Artemidy na poszukiwania. Od jego zniknięcia, większość bogów puściło w niepamięć swoje urazy wobec Percy'ego, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego serce i intencje były czyste. Po trzecim roku bez szczęścia w poszukiwaniach, zaczęto martwić się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Hades zapewnił Radę, że Percy wciąż żył, lecz niepokój wciąż był. Po czterech latach, zaczęto myśleć, że nigdy nie wróci. Był nieśmiertelny, ale przez brak kontaktu, wydawało się, że Percy chciał odciąć się od boskiego świata. Pomimo utraty nadziei, Łowczynie nadal szukały Percy'ego, głównie dlatego, że Thalia nigdy nie była taka sama, po zniknięciu Percy'ego. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że zdrada Annabeth zabolała go najbardziej, ale Percy, znikając, jeszcze bardziej zranił Thalię. Artemida również była wściekła. Półbogowi udawało się tak długo unikać jej Łowczyń. One zawsze spełniały swoje misje. Do czasu, gdy Percy Jackson zniknął. Chłopak jakby zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi. Blisko, ale nie całkiem.

Dwa lata po zniknięciu Percy'ego, półbogowie zaczęli pojawiać się w Obozie Herosów, pozornie sami. Mówili oni, że zostali znalezieni przez mężczyznę, który pomógł im w podróży do Obozu, ale nie chciał z nimi do niego iść. Myślano, że to Percy, lecz kiedy półbogowie opisywali go, mówili, że ma brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy, miażdżąc ich nadzieję, że Percy był w pobliżu.

Po połowie tuzina półbogów, którzy pojawiali się w Obozie w towarzystwie tajemniczego mężczyzny, bogowie zaczęli się zastanawiać, kim był i dlaczego ratował herosów. Mężczyźnie udało się nawet doprowadzić dziewczyny do obozowiska Łowczyń, niespostrzeżenie znikając, nim Łowczynie zauważyły, że nowa dziewczyna weszła do obozu; zrobił coś, co rozwścieczyło Artemidę okropnie. Kiedy bogini prosiła dziewczyny, by te opowiedziały jej swoje historie, zwykle mówiły przerażające opowieści o nadużyciach, zarówno fizycznych, jak i seksualnych. Mówiły, że mężczyzna pojawiał się i ratował je, sprawiając okropny los ich oprawcom. Pytane o niego, młode dziewczyny nie mogły się nie uśmiechać, mówiąc, że był miły i opiekuńczy, jak starszy brat, który przyszedł im z pomocą. Kiedy opisywały tego człowieka, dawały taki sam opis, jak obozowicze, brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Jedyną wskazówka jego osobowości było jego imię, Blake. Pomimo tego, jak zła była Artemida, że mężczyzna zdołał wejść do jej obozowiska niezauważony, posiadała do niego niewielką ilość szacunku. Z opowieści młodych dziewcząt wynikało, że mężczyzna zajmował się ich oprawcami w sposób, który był równie, jeśli nie bardziej, brutalny, jak to, co ona by im zrobiła.

Zeus nakazał odnalezienie tego mężczyzny i dostarczenie go na Olimp, by jego tożsamość mogła zostać ujawniona. Mimo starań, ani Łowczynie, ani bogowie, wysłani, by go znaleźć, nie mogli tego zrobić. Był zagadką. Pojawiał się, gdy półbogowie go potrzebowali, lecz znikał, nim ktoś mógł odkryć jego tożsamość lub pochodzenie.

Aktualnie, Łowczynie śledziły Echidnę i Chimerę, poza Chicago. W trakcie podróży, zostały zaatakowane przez małą armie potworów, składającą się z Cyklopów, Drakain, Empuz i Piekielnych Psów. Kilka z nich zostało rannych, gdy potwory je zaskoczyły. Pozostałe Łowczynie próbowały chronić swoje ranne towarzyszki, jednak potworów było zbyt dużo.

Thalia strzelała z łuku tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, ale potwory otoczyły je nim się spostrzegła. Kiedy zwolniła, nie zauważyła Cyklopa zakradającego się w jej stronę. Artemida, która to zauważyła, nie zdążyłaby dotrzeć do niej na czas. Thalia odwróciła się, akurat by zobaczyć, jak ręka potwora unosi się, by ją zgnieść. Przygotowała się na śmierć, przymykając oczy. Uderzenie nie przyszło. Otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć strzały wbite w czoło Cyklopa, nim ten rozsypał się w pył. W szoku zauważyła, że to nie były srebrne strzały Łowczyń. Te były czarne.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak potwory stają się celami strzał, gdy tylko zbliżą się do Łowczyń na dziesięć stóp. Spojrzała na prawo, by zobaczyć człowieka, który wystrzeliwał strzały z prędkością i dokładnością rywalizującą nawet z najlepszymi Łowczyniami. Armia potworów zdawała się wreszcie zauważyć mężczyznę, wysyłając na nią falę swoich.

Zamiast się bronić, mężczyzna przywiązał łuk do swoich pleców, spokojnie wyciągnął dwa złote noże myśliwskie i, kiedy potwory były dziesięć stóp od niego, sprawił, że stanęły w ogniu.

Łowczynie patrzyły z podziwem, jak tajemniczy mężczyzna dziesiątkową armię potworów. Były oszołomione prędkością z jaką walczył. Jego technika była bez zarzutu, gdy zabijał potwora, tracąc mniej niż sekundę, by zająć się kolejnym. Zaczęły myśleć, że był bogiem, który przyszedł, aby im pomóc.

Po zabiciu ostatniej Empuzy, mężczyzna schował nóż i odwrócił się do niewielkiej liczby potworów, które wciąż walczyły z Łowczyniami. Zapalił swoje ręce i wysłał dwie, ogromne kule ognia w stronę wrogów. Te, które przetrwały, zostały natychmiast zestrzelone srebrnymi strzałkami Łowczyń.

Gdy ostatni potwór rozsypał się w pył, Łowczynie ukłoniły się mężczyźnie, który upadł na kolano. Wiedział, co się stanie. Błysk srebra pojawił się przed nim, a chwilę później stała tam bogini Artemida, celując w niego sztyletem, jakby zaskoczona, że mężczyzna już klęczał.

- Kim jesteś? – warknęła na niego.

- Powiem ci, lecz nie jest to przeznaczone dla uszu twoich Łowczyń – powiedział z szacunkiem, chyląc głowę.

- Dlaczego? – Artemis zmrużyła oczy.

Człowiek, trzymając głowę pochyloną, wyciągnął rękę w stronę bogini, by ta mogła zobaczyć.

- Szukam Lady Diany, a twoje Łowczynie nie mogą wiedzieć, skąd pochodzę – powiedział tonem pełnym szacunku.

Artemida była zaskoczona. Spojrzała na jego ramię i zobaczyła tam, wypalone, SPQR wraz z kreskami za każdy rok służby. Jednak była tam tylko jedna linia, co było dziwne dla tak starego półboga. Ale to, co najbardziej ją zaskoczyło to to, że zamiast symbolu swoje boskiego rodzica miał dwa. I to symbole dwóch najmniej prawdopodobnych bogiń, tych, które nigdy nie miały półboskiego dziecka. Symbole Westy i Junony były wyraźnie widoczne na jego ramieniu.

- Dlaczego masz symbole Westy i Junony? – spytała podejrzliwie.

- One są moimi patronkami. Nie rozmawiałem ze swoim ojcem od wielu lat – powiedział mężczyzna smutno, wzdychając.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytała, postanawiając poczekać z przesłuchiwaniem go.

- Przyprowadziłem młodą dziewczynę do twojego obozu, gdy zobaczyłem, że potwory zaskoczyły twoje Łowczynie, pani. Dziewczyna jest ukryta w krzakach, sto metrów na lewo. Powiedziałem jej, by czekała, aż potwory zginął, aż po nią przyjdę.

- Pokaż mi swoją twarz! – zażądała Artemida, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie był to mężczyzna, któremu nikomu nie udało się zlokalizować.

Spojrzał w górę, a ona zobaczyła brązowe oczy i brązowe włosy.

- Jesteś człowiekiem, który ratował półbogów, unikając bogów. Jak śmiesz wchodzić do mojego obozowiska bez mojej zgody?! – syknęła z oburzeniem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na srebrnooka boginię.

- Nie miałem na myśli braku szacunku, Pani Artemis. Ja po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że te dziewczyny będą bezpieczne. Ich życie nie było dobre, gdy je znalazłem. Nie zabierałem ich do Obozu Herosów, ponieważ nie sądziłem, by dobrze się czuły w pobliżu męskich półbogów.

Coś w jego twarzy, z jakiegoś powodu, wydawało się bardzo znajome Artemidzie, lecz nie mogła wymyślić, gdzie wcześniej widziała tego człowieka. Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego, ale nie mogła wyczuć kłamstwa w jego słowach. Postanowiła zabrać go na Olimp, gdzie Rada będzie mogła zdecydować o losie chł ła mu iść za nią, z powrotem do jej obozowiska. Kiedy tylko dotarli do obozu, trzy najnowsze Łowczynie rzuciły się na niego, piszcząc z zachwytu.

- Blake! – krzyczały, przytulając go mocno.

Artemis patrzyła na to, zszokowana. Były one Łowczyniami, które pojawiły się w obozie całkiem niedawno, bały się mężczyzn.

Chłopak, Blake, uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn.

- Widzę, że znalazłyście to dom, Christy, Megan i Diano – powiedział, szczęśliwym tonem.

Artemida wysłała dwie Łowczynie, by przyprowadziły dziewczynkę ukrytą w lesie i poleciła Blake'owi pójść za nią do jej namiotu, gdy już udało mu się uwolnić od wesołych dziewczynek. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć Łowczynie patrzące na niego, niektóre spojrzały na niego zmieszane, inne wstrząśnięte. Podążył za Artemidą do jej namiotu, czując na sobie nieufne spojrzenie bogini.

- Mówisz, że jesteś Rzymianinem, jednak wydajesz się być w pełni świadomy Greków. Wyjaśnij! – zażądała.

Blake ostrożnie spojrzał na boginię, wzdychając.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem Rzymianinem, pani Artemido. Z tego, co moje patronki mi powiedziały wynika, że jestem inny. Podobno ojciec odwiedził moją matkę w dwóch aspektach, a nie jednym. Gdy zobaczyła ojca, zobaczyła połączenie dwóch postaci. Zatem podobno jestem dzieckiem i Grecji, i Rzymu.

- To nie jest możliwe – stwierdziła. Bogini zamigotała, a po chwili stała przed nim w jej rzymskim aspekcie, jako Diana. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? – spytała podejrzliwie, w łacinie.

- Ja wiem tylko to, co powiedziały mi moje patronki. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze kilka lat temu – odpowiedział jej płynnie.

Diana zmieniła się z powrotem w Artemidę i spojrzała na mężczyznę, zmylona. Był pierwszym takim półbogiem w historii.

- Kim jest twój ojciec? – spytała, mniej groźnie.

- Przykro mi, pani Artemis, ale nie mogę tego ujawnić. Moje patronki powiedziały mi, bym zachował to dla siebie – mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

- Jak śmiesz sprzeciwiać się bogini? – Artemida zmrużyła oczy.

- Nie chcę, lecz nie mogę sprzeciwiać się moim patronkom – Blake pokręcił głową.

Artemida spojrzała na Blake, jej oczy nadal zmrużone. Postanowiła sprawdzić jego wspomnienia. Tak szybko, jak spróbowała to zrobić, tak szybko znów była w szoku, znajdując jego wspomnienia zablokowane. Spojrzała na Blake'a, aby zobaczyć brązowe oczy świecące mocą.

- Mogłabym cie po prostu zabić – zagroziła bogini, krzywiąc się.

Zaskakująco, Blake wzruszył ramionami.

- Śmiało, jeśli musisz. Widziałem zbyt dużo strasznych rzeczy, jak na jedno życie.

Oczy Artemidy rozszerzyły się, nim zaszydziła: - Bardzo dobrze, zabiorę cię na Olimp, gdzie mój ojciec zdecyduje o twoim losie.

Blake spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się.

- A co powiesz na umowę?

- A co ty masz, co ja chcę? – Artemida uniosła brwi.

- Proponuję zakład. Jeśli pokonasz mnie w konkursie łucznictwa, powiem ci wszystko, co będziesz chciała wiedzieć, i zabierzesz mnie na Olimp. Jednak, jeśli ja wygram, to zostawisz mnie w spokoju do czasu naszego następnego spotkania – powiedział Blake z nadzieją.

Artemida roześmiała się.

- Myślisz, że możesz pokonać boginię łucznictwa w jej konkurencji? Jesteś tylko kolejnym, głupim człowiekiem. Przyjmuje wyzwanie, _chłopcze_.

Blake uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Artemida skrzywiła się, lecz zaprowadziła mężczyznę na arenę łuczniczą. Łowczynie zebrały się wokół nich z uśmieszkami, oczekując poniżenia mężczyzny.

- Dziesięć strzał, wystrzelonych w sposób ciągły. Kto będzie bardziej dokładny, wygrywa – powiedziała z uśmiechem Artemida.

Blake skinął głową i wyciągnął zza pleców swój łuk i strzały.

- Start! – krzyknęła Thalia.

Zarówno Artemida i mężczyzna wystrzeliwali strzały z niezwykłą szybkością. W ciągu kilku sekund, oboje skończyli. Artemida wpatrywała się w jej _twór_ triumfalnie, nawet nie poświęcając czasu, by spojrzeć na człowieka.

- T... To... To re... remis – jąkała się Thalia.

Artemida zamarła. Spojrzała na cel Blake'a i zobaczyła identyczną formację.

- Przepraszam, że cię wyzwałem, pani, ale ponieważ nie przegrałem, nie pójdę na Olimp – powiedział Blake przepraszająco, cofając się o krok. Artemida spojrzała na niego w szoku, ale zanim mogła coś powiedzieć mężczyzna zniknął w błysku ognia.

Bogini spojrzała na miejsce, z którego zniknął mężczyzna, zmylona. Mógł uciec, kiedy tylko chciał. Czy on po prostu chciał ja upokorzyć?

- Zostajemy to na noc. Muszę iść na Olimp! – rozkazała wściekła oszołomionym Łowczyniom, nim zniknęła w srebrnej mgle. Gdy tylko Rada się zebrała, trzynastka bogów i bogiń spojrzała na Artemidę, wyczekująco.

- Dlaczego zwołałaś to zebranie, córko?! – zawołał Zeus.

- Miałam mężczyznę, który ratował półbogów w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, w swoim obozie – powiedziała Artemida cicho.

- Wiec dlaczego nie jest on przed Radą? – zażądał odpowiedzi, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Artemis spojrzała na ziemię.

- Wyzwał mnie w łucznictwie. Stawka była taka, że jeśli przegra, spokojnie przyjdzie na Olimp, a jeśli wygra, to pozwolę mu w spokoju odejść - powiedziała Artemida, spoglądając na ziemię.

- Cóż... To dlaczego go tu nie ma? - spytał Zeus, patrząc na nią dziwnie.

- O bogowie... Przegrałaś, nie? – zaśmiał się Apollo.

- Nie przegrałam! Był remis! – warknęła, patrząc na brata ze wściekłością.

Apollo nadal śmiał się głośno, a kilka innych bogów dołączyło do niego, śmiejąc się z pychy wściekłej , zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, Artemida odwróciła się i spojrzała w oczy Hery.

- Ale, ojcze, znam dwie osoby, które znały jego osobowość od początku.

- Co?! Kto zna tego mężczyznę?! – krzyknął Zeus ze złością.

- Spytaj swojej żony. Najwyraźniej ona i Hestia są patronkami tego mężczyzny - Artemida zmrużyła oczy, odwracając wzrok na Herę.

- Co? Skąd znasz tego człowieka? – warknął Zeus, patrząc na żonę ze wściekłością.

- On jest naszym mistrzem. Jego tożsamość jest tajemnicą, którą nie będziemy się dzielić – powiedziała z uśmiechem Hera, a Hestia przytaknęła jej.

- Jak śmiałyście ukrywać te informacje przed Olimpem? Ten mężczyzna może stać się zagrożeniem musi być natychmiast sprowadzony tutaj! – ryknął Zeus.

- On jest naszym mistrzem - powtórzyła, kręcąc głową. - Jak mógłby być zagrożeniem dla Olimpu? On jest wierny nam – dodała z niedowierzaniem.

- Sprowadzisz go na Olimp, czy mam go zrzucić do Tartaru na zawsze?! – krzyknął król bogów, już czerwony na twarzy.

- Nie zrobisz tego. On jest pod naszą ochroną! – syknęła Hera rozwścieczona, wstając, a Hestia jej przytaknęła. Ich oczy świeciły gniewem.

- Macie natychmiast przyprowadzić go na Olimp algo rozkażę Artemidzie polować na niego - Zeus wydawał się wstrząśnięty ich opiekuńczością. - Wyślę również każdego boga i boginię, by zabili go, gdy tylko go zobaczą.

Hera wyglądała na gotową, by zaatakować męża, lecz Hestia położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Nadszedł czas, by wrócił do domu, siostro. Mógłby wznowić swoje misje – powiedziała cicho, na Hera skrzywiła się, nim odwróciła się w stronę męża.

- Przyprowadzimy go na Olimp, ale nie będziecie mogli go dotknąć. Pozwolisz mu odejść i każdy z was przysięgnie nie ujawniać jego tożsamości poza Radą. On jest naszym mistrzem i zostanie anonimowy.

Zeus był zszokowany, lecz zmrużył oczy.

- Dobrze, Hero. Zgodzę się z twoimi warunkami, dopóki mężczyzna nie będzie zagrożeniem - powiedział, jakby w szoku, mrużąc oczy.

- Przysięgnijcie na Styks. Wszyscy. Albo go ukryjemy tak, że nigdy go nie znajdziecie i będziesz miał dwóch nowych wrogów w Radzie! – syknęła Hera na Zeusa.

Nozdrza Zeusa rozszerzyły się, lecz Posejdon położył rękę na ramieniu brata w uspokajającym geście.

- Uspokój się, bracie. Mówią, że nie jest on zagrożeniem, więc ich warunki są do przyjęcia.

Zeus wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić, lecz westchnął: - Dobrze. Rada przysięga na rzekę Styks, _żono_.

Grzmot huknął na zewnątrz Sali Tronowej. Hera uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i zniknęła w błysku światła. Pojawiła się chwilę później z mężczyzną o brązowych włosach i brązowych oczach, który rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zmylony.

- Dlaczego tu jestem? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Nie miałyśmy wyboru - Hera powiedziała, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem. - Chcieli na ciebie polować, zabić cię. Najwyraźniej Artemida nie mogła pogodzić się z faktem, że nie pokonała cię w Łucznictwie – powiedziała, patrząc na Artemis, która odwróciła wzrok.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na wszystkich, wściekły.

- Co? Nie zrobiłem już wystarczająco dużo dla Olimpu? Nie mogę mieć pięciu lat spokoju?! – spytał gniewnie.

- Co masz na myśli, _chłopcze_? Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie było – Artemida uśmiechnęła się do niego szyderczo.

- Uważaj, co mówisz do mojego mistrza, Artemido - powiedziała Hera, uśmiechając się do przybranej córki. - Gdyby nie on, mogłabyś nadal tkwić pod sklepieniem.

Oczy Artemidy rozszerzyły się, gdy Hera pstryknęła oczami. Mężczyzna zaczął się zmieniać, jego włosy stały się czarne, a oczy zielono-morskie, takie, jak kiedyś, tyle że teraz miał w nich brązowe przebłyski.

- Perseusz? – sapnęła Artemida.

_**Notka od autorki:**__ Oczywiście, że nie jest to dużym zaskoczeniem, ale odgrywa to dużą rolę w tej historii. W następnym rozdziale będzie reakcja Rady. Będą źli, czy szczęśliwi? I dlaczego, w imię Hadesa, Percy jest mistrzem Hery. Dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale. Dowiesz się wiele, ale na razie... tylko podpowiedź._

_Wiem, że jest wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. Niektórzy znajdą odpowiedź i następnym rozdziale, a inni będą musieli na nią poczekać. Przykro mi, ale oczekiwanie i tajemnica daje motywację do dalszego czytania. Te pięć lat życia Percy'ego będzie wyjaśnione w najbliższych rozdziałach, więc zaglądajcie. Zanim ktoś zapyta, dlaczego wybrałem Herę, to mówię, że ją lubię. Pewnego dnia napiszę może o parowanie Percy/Hera... ale to będzie śmieszne i trudne pisać o reakcji Zeusa._

_**Notka od tłumaczki:**__ Nareszcie skończyłam tłumaczyć ten rozdział, choć zajęło mi to tylko kilka dni, zrobiłam to niemal na raz. Tak to jest, gdy zaczyna się w piątkowy poranek. No ale, ferie się zaczęły, więc rozdziały może będą się często pojawiały, ale nie obiecuję._

_W następnym rozdziale będzie trochę tłumaczenia się, szczęścia, złości, zawodu (biedny Apollo) i niespodzianka! Tak, Percy znów nas czymś zaskoczy._

_Pozdrawiam!_

**_Rozdział poprawiony 13.01.2015_**


	3. Notatka od tłumacza

Tłumaczenie opowiadania cały czas w toku, jednak szkoła, muszę przyznać, zabiera większą część mojego życia i prawie nie mam czasu na nic innego. Na razie poprawiłam błędy z pierwszego rozdziału (mam nadzieję, że nic nie zostało), jak najszybciej zabiorę się za drugi, a rozdział 3 powinien się pojawić w ferie zimowe (15 - 24 luty, jeśli się nie mylę, w moim województwie), jednak jest malutka szansa, że stanie się to wcześniej.

Przepraszam za tę bardzo długą przerwę, jednak nie jestem w stanie obiecywać, że rozdziały będą często wpływały. Postaram się jeden/dwa na miesiąc, jeśli Was wszystkich nie odstraszyłam tą długą przerwą :)

Pozdrawiam was wszystkich serdecznie!


End file.
